


What Are Brothers For?

by wintersunofdoom



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Soft Lambert (The Witcher), Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg Ships It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersunofdoom/pseuds/wintersunofdoom
Summary: Jaskier and Lambert grow close. Too close for Geralt's liking. After one drunken evening, Geralt storms off to his room. Lambert makes sure to show his brother that he's an oblivious idiot when it comes to his feelings for the bard.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 5
Kudos: 146





	What Are Brothers For?

Geralt was a little worried that Jaskier won’t find his place in Kaer Morhen.

Oh, how wrong he was.

Not only did the bard get along well with Yennefer, Ciri and Vesemir. He also got along well with Geralt’s brothers. Especially with Lambert.

The brown-haired Witcher and Jaskier formed a special bond which consisted mostly of getting drunk together, sharing dirty jokes and pranking the other Witchers. Eskel was their main victim but they once got to Geralt, too.

Wiping the water from his eyes, Geralt kicked away the bucket on the floor. The two bastards roared in laughter when Geralt opened the door and the bucket hit him on the head and soaked him to the bone. Geralt clenched his fists and took a step closer towards the pair.

“Uh-oh” Jaskier giggled, hiding behind Lambert and placing his hands on the Witcher’s shoulders. “He’s angry. You may survive the White Wolf punching you in the face, but I won’t”.

“More like the White Barracuda,” Lambert mumbled and they both burst out in laughter again. Lambert turned his head slightly to the bard, not tearing his eyes off Geralt. “I’ll handle him. Go”.

Jaskier slipped away quickly out of the hallway. Geralt launched at Lambert, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt. “What are you doing?” The white-haired Witcher hissed through his teeth.

Lambert raised a single eyebrow, clearly amused by the situation. “Having fun. You should try it sometime”.

Geralt was staring daggers at him. “I mean with the bard”.

Lambert’s smile grew wider and he raised both eyebrows. “Oh, you mean Jaskier?”

“If you hurt him, Lambert, I swear-”

“Does it look like I’m hurting him? We’re just having a good time”. Lambert freed himself from Geralt’s grip, taking a step backwards and smoothing out his shirt. He stared at Geralt for another second before speaking. “Now I get what this is about. You’re afraid I’m going to steal your bard”.

“Don’t be stupid” Geralt spat. “And pull that kind of thing on me one more time and you’re both dead. I don’t care what Vesemir says, I will break your face”. Ignoring his brother’s smirk, Geralt turned away and walked towards the yard.

He tried to ignore Lambert’s words. But he couldn’t get the image of Jaskier holding Lambert by the shoulders out of his mind.

***

Everybody around him was drunk, except for Ciri.

Yennefer was sitting beside him, talking to Eskel. Jaskier and Lambert were sitting across the table, singing loudly and laughing. Lambert had one arm wrapped around Jaskier’s shoulders and Jaskier seemed to be okay with it, leaning into the touch.

Geralt tried not to stare at them as he was listening to Ciri who was sitting beside Jaskier, occasionally glancing at the drunk pair with a smile.

When Vesemir stopped by to take Ciri to bed (“Let’s go Cub, you don’t need to be here with these drunk fools”), Yennefer waited until they were out of hearing range before speaking.

“I propose a game”.

Everybody in the room went silent for a second. Jaskier leaned in on his elbows, propping his chin on his hands. Lambert still had one arm loosely dropped over Jaskier’s shoulders. “I’m listening” the bard said, staring at the mage.

Yennefer stared back at him with an amused look in her eyes. “We play cards. Whoever wins gives one of the losers a dare. Alright?”. Everybody at the table nodded except for Geralt. “And you have to do the dare” the mage glared at the white-haired Witcher sideways. “No excuses”.

“I’m not playing” Geralt muttered, taking another sip from his drink. This alcohol did nothing to him and it was making him frustrated.

“Oh c'mon Geralt-” Eskel started saying, but the mage cut him off. “Forget it. He won’t budge. We’ll just play without him”.

They started playing and Yennefer won the first round. She leaned back in her seat, eyeing the other participants with a cunning smile. “I choose Lambert for my dare”.

“Okay mage,” Lambert took another sip from his ale before slamming the cup onto the wooden table. “What’s it gonna be?”

Yennefer stared at the brown-haired Witcher for another moment, before tilting her head to the side with an evil smile.

“Kiss the bard”.

Lambert raised both eyebrows in surprise. Eskel snickered beside the mage. Jaskier rolled his eyes with a smile. “Seriously, Yen? That’s what turns you on?”

“Just shut up and do the dare”.

Geralt remained silent, clenching his cup in his hand till his knuckles went white. He glared at Lambert.

Lambert and Jaskier turned to face each other, their noses almost brushing. Lambert dropped his arm around the bard’s shoulders once again, smiling a bit. “Well, mage… If you thought that this would make me feel uncomfortable, you’re terribly wrong”.

Jaskier smiled back at him. “I’m flattered” he murmured back.

“Gods, can you just do it alrea-” Yennefer’s words were cut off by Lambert grabbing Jaskier by the hair and slamming their lips together in an open mouthed kiss. Jaskier tilted his head to the side, deepening the kiss. Yennefer and Eskel cheered from their seats, whistling and pounding the table. Geralt remained silent, staring at the pair with his jaw clenched tight.

They broke off after another second, Lambert pulling away and retreating his arm. Jaskier slumped back in his seat, spreading his hands to the sides. “Happy?”

“Very”. Yennefer was smirking.

Eskel took the cards in his hands. “Another round?”

“Sure” Lambert answered.

“I think I’m gonna go”. Geralt mumbled, placing his cup on the table and standing up. “Practice with Ciri tomorrow at six. Don’t be late”. With those words he left the room.

Four pairs of eyes followed him out. Eskel turned to look at Yennefer. “What’s his problem?”

Yennefer stared at Lambert. “I think I have an idea”.

Lambert groaned. “You’re an idiot, Yennefer”.

The mage raised a dark eyebrow at the Witcher, unimpressed. She pointed at herself. “Are you sure that I’m the idiot here?”

Jaskier and Eskel glanced between them, confused. Lambert downed the rest of his drink and stood up. “I’ll go check on him”.

***

Geralt went back to his room. He was furious. He didn’t want to think about what made him feel so angry, but he couldn’t. Lambert touching Jaskier. Kissing Jaskier. He felt ugly jealousy washing over his entire body.

He entered his room, resisting the urge to launch something at the wall. He closed his eyes, took deep breaths, but it did nothing to soothe his anger. He thought about how he’s going to punch Lambert at the practice yard tomorrow.

He thought of Jaskier, too. Leaning against Lambert, spending time with him, laughing at his jokes. Leaning into the kiss.

Jaskier deserved to be loved, right? And Geralt couldn’t give him that. Hell, he just started acknowledging his feelings towards the bard only a year ago. And he did nothing with those feelings. He always thought that Jaskier wouldn’t want to get romantically involved with someone like him. A Witcher. Someone that reeks of death and danger, who can’t give Jaskier the life he deserves.

But Geralt realized he was wrong. Jaskier didn’t care about him being a Witcher. On the contrary, he probably loved it. That wouldn’t be the thing stopping them from getting together.

Jaskier just wasn’t interested in Geralt. And who could blame him? It’s not like Geralt was nice to him, not most of the time. He didn’t pay him much attention since they got here for the winter. But Lambert was there. And he made Jaskier feel like he belongs here. Who can blame Jaskier for liking him? The brown-haired Witcher was a handsome man, much more talkative than Geralt. He and Jaskier seemed to have more things in common. Geralt had no right to be angry. But he needed to make sure that Lambert wasn’t going to hurt the bard-

His thoughts were caught off by the sound of approaching footsteps.

“Fuck off, Lambert”.

Lambert sighed, leaning against the doorframe. “Are you okay?”

“Yes” Geralt wasn’t looking at him as he spoke. “Now leave me alone”.

“Fine”. Lambert sighed. But he still hasn’t moved from the doorframe. Geralt turned on his heels, ready to scream at him, but Lambert beat him to it.

“He likes you, you know? Jaskier”.

Geralt froze in place, staring at his brother with confused eyes. “What?” He croaked.

Lambert took a step closer to the white-haired Witcher. “Jaskier. He really likes you. Talks about you all the time”. Geralt’s eyes slightly widened, but he remained silent. Lambert continued, unfazed. “I think he’s even in love with you, but I don’t want to assume things I’m not sure about. But they way he looks at you. Talks about you. I’ve suspected it ever since you first arrived here. And a few days ago I asked him about it. He confessed he has feelings for you”.

Geralt blinked at him, taking a deep breath. Lambert kept talking. “I’m sorry I was a dick. But you deserved it”. Geralt rolled his eyes at that. “I see that you like him too, Geralt. You stare daggers at me every time I’m around him. You stare at him, period. Like some stupid, blushing virgin, you don’t do anything about it. Fuck, most of the times you’re a jerk to him”.

“So sticking your tongue in his mouth is supposed to encourage me!?” Geralt spat at his brother.

Lambert laughed halfheartedly. “That was Yennefer. She knows too, by the way. And she agrees that you’re an idiot”.

Geralt narrowed his eyes. “You played along”.

“Yeah, it was fun. Thought it might help you to finally get your head out of your ass” Lambert turned around and walked towards the door “Just fucking talk to him, Geralt”.

Geralt took a step forward. “Wait”.

Lambert stopped and turned his head to look at him. “What?”

Geralt looked away as he spoke. “What about you?.. I mean, you and Jaskier…”

Lambert stared at him for a second before laughing again. “Now you’re worried about my feelings, Geralt? That’s sweet”.

“Answer the fucking question”.

“What do you want me to say? He’s charming. We get along well. He’s funny, clever. I don’t usually go for men, but I’d fuck him”. Geralt frowned at his words. “Watch it”.

Lambert ignored the warning and continued talking, unfazed. “But I can see when it’s not my place to intervene. He likes you, you like him. You’ve known him for much longer. Even though I think you’re an idiot, I’d be happy to see you two together”. Lambert narrowed his eyes, tilting his head to the side. “So you better stop acting like a moron and talk to him. Or I’ll do it myself”.

Geralt stared at him for a few seconds, before silently nodding. “Thank you” he muttered.

Their conversation was interrupted by Jaskier walking into the room. “Geralt, are you oka- Oh, sorry. Didn’t know you were in the middle of something”.

“It’s okay, I was just leaving” Lambert winked at Geralt and started walking away. He stopped next to Jaskier at the doorway. “Geralt wants to talk to you about something”.

Jaskier looked at Lambert, a perplexed expression on his face. “What did you-”

“You can thank me later”. Lambert grinned at him and stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind himself.

Jaskier stared at Geralt, confused. Geralt sighed and sat on the bed. He invited Jaskier to sit beside him.

“Come here. We need to talk”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm darkverrmin on tumblr~


End file.
